1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with certain aryl amidoxime ethers of 3-phenoxybenzyl alcohol, which have insecticidal activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Pat. No. 154,426, there are disclosed pyrethroid alcohol esters of substituted phenyl-.alpha.-dimethylaminoacetic acid having insecticidal activity. Insofar as is now known, the amidoxime ethers of this invention have not been proposed.